


The Flyer

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: How one flyer changes Darren's life.





	The Flyer

**Author's Note:**

> [ Based on this post.](https://magicspacerobotlions.tumblr.com/post/154613371298/this-was-posted-by-my-house-and-is-this)

For four weeks the flyer has gotten his attention every time he walks down the sidewalk in front of his apartments.  And every time he passes the lightpost it's taped to it makes him smile.

Perhaps finding amusement in a flyer for a lost pet is wrong.  But it's hard not to feel that when he sees this flyer everyday.  From the description:  _ I lost my fucking cat.  His name is Brian but he's a bitch and doesn't respond to it but I love him and still want him back.  _  To the picture of said lost cat.  The cat, Brian, in the picture wears a look that says I will kill you.  At the bottom is the amount willing to be paid if Brian is returned and a number.

He's never given much thought to the flyer after he walks by it.  But today is different.  Today he stops and stands there staring at the flyer, the corner of his mouth turned up in an amused smile as reads the flyer for the hundredth time.  The picture of Brian staring daggers at him.

Even with the unusual flyer, he can see the owner truly loves and cares for Brian.  If he didn't there wouldn't be flyers asking for his safe return and offering a reward.

Now that it's been several weeks since he first saw the flyer, curiosity has him wondering if the owner ever found Brian.  He pulls out his phone to find out.

**Darren:  I was just wondering if you ever found your cat.**

He slips his phone in his pocket and continues his walk to work.  By the time he gets there he has forgotten about the text.  It's not until he checks his phone on his lunch break and sees a reply does he remember he sent it.

_ Unknown:  Yes I got my cat back! _

_ Unknown: _

The accompanying picture both simultaneously makes Darren smile and raise an eyebrow in intrigue.

Brian stares into the camera looking unimpressed and annoyed.  His expression still one that reads I will kill you.  But it's the owner in the picture that has him intrigued.  The first word that comes to mind when he sees him is fuck.  And not fuck as in "I want to fuck him."  But fuck as in "Fuck, he's extremely good looking."  Even with his mouth covered.

**Darren:  That's great!  I'm glad you got him back.**

_ Unknown:  Thank you! _

Darren knows he could leave it at that, but something tells him to continue talking.

**Darren:  By the way your cat looks evil.**

The stranger's reply comes almost immediately.

_ Unknown:  Brian is not evil.  He just has a RBF problem. _

**Darren:  RBF?**

_ Unknown:  Resting Bitch Face _

Darren chuckles.

_ Unknown:  He always looks mad, but trust me he's the sweetest thing. _

**Darren:  He still looks like he would claw my eyes out.**

_ Unknown:  But he would do it with love in his intentions. _

Darren laughs.

"Darren, we need you!" yells his manager.

**Darren:  I have to get back to work.  I'm happy you found your cat.**

_ Unknown:  Thank you.  It was nice talking to you. _

He leaves it at that and moves on from the cute owner with the evil cat. There is no reason for him to continue talking to the guy.  It would only come off as weird and creepy.

A week later, though, Darren finds himself pulling up the stranger’s name to text him after having a reason to talk to him.  Albeit being a weird one.

**Darren:  I had a dream about you.**

As soon as he sends the text anxiety and nerves overwhelm him to the point he feels as if he's going to be sick.  That was a stupid thing to say.  He doesn't even know the guy.  And here he is telling him he had a dream about him.  It wouldn't surprise him if the guy didn't reply and blocked his number.

But when he sees the grey bubble with those three dots a 

_ Unknown:  Because that is something I want to hear from some stranger I talked to once before _

It's only after he reads his original text does Darren realize how it could be taken the wrong way.

**Darren:  No.  It was nothing like that. Nothing sexual.  I promise.**

It takes a couple of minutes for the guy to reply.  The whole time his heart racing as he waits.

_ Unknown:  What was it like then? _

Darren recalls his dream and smiles.

**Darren:  You came to where I worked and walked up to the counter and said hi.**

_ Unknown:  That's it? _

**Darren:  Yeah.  That's it.**

He doesn't add that in his dream he leaned over the counter and kissed him.

_ Unknown:  That's not so bad.  Your first text had me thinking you had a sex dream about a complete stranger. _

**Darren:  Sorry.  I wait until after the second conversation to do that.**

_ Unknown:  Funny _

**Darren:  Can I ask you something?**

_ Unknown:  Sure _

**Darren:  What's your name?**

_ Unknown:  I could ask you the same thing _

**Darren:  I'm Darren**

_ Unknown:  Call me Chris then _

"Chris."

**Darren:  Alright then**

_ Unknown:  Okay _

**Darren:  I gotta get back to work.  Can I talk to you again later?**

Chris' reply is to send the emoji of a thumbs up.

A smile breaks out on Darren's face.

Before he gets back to work, he changes the contact information for Chris.

* * *

 

_ Chris:  I think Brian is angry at me _

The text from Chris immediately brightens Darren's dreary day and brings a smile to his face.

It's been a couple of months since they've been talking.  Every conversation is one he looks forward to.

He's found Chris is smart and funny. And not funny as in "Haha.  That's funny."  But he actually makes him laugh out loud with some of the things he says.  He could be out eating or in the middle of a store and something Chris texted him has him laughing so loud it draws the attention of people around him.

Besides being one of the funniest people he's ever talked to, with each new picture Chris sends of himself, he's the cutest.  Even in the pictures where Chris says he looks horrible.  But he never tells him so.  He doesn't want to scare him off.  So, he keeps to talking to him as a friend.

**Darren:  Why do you say that?**

_ Chris:  Because he purposely keeps pooping outside his litter box.  And when I clean it he just sits there and looks at me like he's laughing. _

**Darren:  I told you he was evil**

_ Chris:  He's not evil.  He's just angry. _

**Darren:  Why is he angry?**

_ Chris:  Because I had to put him on a diet.  The vet said he was ten pounds overweight. _

When he thinks back to the picture he saw on the flyer, and the ones that Chris has sent over the last weeks, Darren can see where the vet would put Brian on a diet.

**Darren:  Who wouldn't be angry about being on a diet.  This time I side with Brian.**

_ Chris:  Traitor! _

Darren can read the humor in that one word and lets out a small laugh.

**Darren:  Why don't you punish him?**

_ Chris:  His diet is punishment enough. _

**Darren:  Weak!**

Chris sends the emoji of the middle finger.

Darren laughs.

_ Chris:  I guess I could take away his favorite toy.  We'll see. _

**Darren:  I have a feeling you won't do it**

_ Chris:  I will!  I just have to make sure it's a good enough reason. _

**Darren:  Are you trying to convince me or yourself?**

_ Chris:  Shut up _

Darren pictures Chris fighting a smile as he sent that last text.

**Darren:  What are you doing right now?**

_ Chris:  Getting ready for a date _

The reply is so unexpected that it has Darren dropping down onto his sofa, upset.

It's stupid of him to be upset over Chris dating.  Because Chris is good looking, young, and single.  Any person who was interested would go after him.  But to read it for himself, to actually know it's happening has him angry and jealous.

**Darren:  That's great.**

It's then he's relieved he isn't actually talking to Chris on the phone or he might have heard his forced excitement for him.

_ Chris:  No it's not _

**Darren:  Why?**

_ Chris:  Because I want to stay home and binge watch tv _

**Darren:  Then cancel**

_ Chris:  Can't _

**Darren:  Why?**

_ Chris:  I don't want to be rude and cancel last minute. _

**Darren:  What's the lucky person's name?**

_ Chris:  Luke _

The name brings both relief and jealousy to Blaine.  Relief at knowing Chris is gay, and jealousy that he's going on a date with someone else.

It's crazy for him to have feelings for someone he's never met in person, but he does.  They're there and as real as if he had actually met him in person.

He thinks about Chris all the time.

**Darren:  How did you meet this Luke?**

_ Chris:  I didn't.  A mutual friend of ours is setting us up. _

That relieves some of Darren's worries.  It gives him hope that since Chris didn't agree to this date from Luke that maybe there won't be anything there between them.

**Darren:  Is he cute?**

_ Chris:  I guess _

**Darren:  You guess?  Either he's cute or not.**

_ Chris:  He's not my type. _

Darren doesn't fight his smile.

**Darren:  What's your type?**

_ Chris:  Any guy that doesn't have blonde hair _

**Darren:**

****

_ Chris:  What does that mean? _

Instead of answering, Darren takes a picture of himself and sends it to Chris.

**Darren:**

****

_ Chris:  I gotta go.  Luke is here. _

The reply surprises Darren.  It was not what he was expecting from Chris.  He at least thought he would make a joke about his appearance.

**Darren:  Okay.  Tell me how your date goes.**

Instead of sitting around waiting for Chris to text back about his date, he grabs his jacket and heads out to find something to eat, and pass some time at a bar.

Several hours and few beers later, a drunk Darren stumbles back into his apartment.  He laughs when he trips over his feet and faceplants on the floor.  "Ow!" he says through his laughter.

He shifts to his back and pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket.  A grin breaks out on his face when he sees a text from Chris that was sent less than hour ago.

_ Chris:  Date went fine.  He asked to see me again. _

Darren frowns when he reads that.

**Darren:  u shulds tell hm NO**

_ Chris:  Are you drunk? _

"No."  It takes a second for Darren to realize he said that out loud.

**Darren: maybees**

_ Chris:  Okay.  You're not driving are you? _

**Darren:  I...usd my too legs to wlk hom**

_ Chris:  Good _

_ Chris:  Why should I tell Luke no? _

Darren is confused.

**Darren:  Whaat?**

_ Chris:  You said I shouldn't agree to a second date with Luke.  Why? _

"Oh."  It's then Darren remembers.

**Darren:  beCauSed I likes U I likes yur face I wnt to kiss u and dAteS u**

After he sends the text, Darren sets his phone on his chest and falls asleep.

The next morning there's a pounding in his head and a bad taste in his mouth when he wakes up.  He lets out a groan as he sits up from the floor.

The night before is a bit of a blur after his fourth drink.  There's fragments of moments when he was at the bar.  Drinking and some guy he tried flirting with but found he couldn't because he kept thinking of Chris.

Just remembering Chris has what he told him the night before come rushing back like a bad dream.  He drops his head in his hands and groans.  "Fuck!"

He's scared to look at his phone to see if Chris replied to him spilling the truth.  Instead, he decides to ignore it and take a hot shower until he feels better.

Later, sitting on his couch and carefully holding his phone like it's a bomb that might go off, he debates with seeing if Chris replies or just getting a new phone altogether.  But he decides to suck it up and see if Chris texted him back.

When he sees no new text from Chris regret and guilt slam into him and make him feel worse than his hangover does.  He pulls up Chris' name and does what he knows he needs to do.

**Darren:  Sorry about last night.  I was drunk and said things I shouldn't have.**

It takes a few minutes for Chris to reply.

_ Chris:  Don't worry about it. _

Even though he doesn't want to know the answer, he still asks about Luke.

**Darren:  You gonna see Luke again?**

_ Chris:  Depends _

**Darren:  On what?**

_ Chris:  On something I have to see about _

**Darren decides not to ask about that.**

_ Chris:  What are you doing today? _

**Darren:  Not much.  Have to go to work at noon.**

_ Chris:  You still working at that coffee shop you mentioned before? _

**Darren:  Yup**

_ Chris:  Cool _

_ Chris:  I gotta go but I'll definitely talk to you later _

**Darren:  Alright**

**Darren:  Talk to you later**

After that he eats a greasy breakfast and starts to get ready for work even though every part of him wants to call in sick and stay home.

"You're an idiot," he mumbles to himself as he pulls on his shirt.  He was stupid to drink so heavily the night before work.  Now he'll just have to deal with his hangover.

A few hours later and Darren is behind the counter already feeling much better than he did when he woke up this morning.  Although he still feels embarrassed and ashamed about what he wrote Chris.  But he forces himself to forget about that and move on.  It's the best thing he can do.

"Excuse me."

"I'll be with you in a second."  Darren finishes what he is doing and turns around.  And when he sees who is standing there, he wants to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.  Because it's only in his dream that Chris shows up to his job.

He takes slow, tentative steps over to the counter where Chris waits.

Chris smiles.  "Hi."

Without thinking, Darren leans over the counter and pulls Chris in for a kiss.

Chris gasps against his mouth and is momentarily stunned.  And right when he's about to pull away and apologize, he feels him relax and return the kiss.

It's slow, but tender and sweet.  Chris' lips are soft against his and taste of peppermint.  And when he parts them under his, he tentatively licks into his mouth; massages their tongues together.  A tingle running down his spine and Chris softly moaning into his mouth as he does. 

All too soon, he's pulling back when he remembers he's at work and could get in trouble.

There's a light blush on Chris' cheeks that makes him even cuter.

"Hi."

Chris softly giggles.  "I'm Chris."

Darren smiles.  On a soft exhale, he says, "Darren."

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a year since I posted a cc fic, and it felt good to write something cc again. Hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
